GURPS Egypt
GURPS Classic: Egypt covers 5,000 years of Egypt. Egyptian Life * The Two Lands * Everyday Affairs Pharaohs and Conquerors Prehistoric Egypt: 50,000-5,000 B.C. Pre Dynastic Egypt: 5500-3150 B.C * The Dating Problem The Early Dynastic Period: 3150-2686 B.C. The Old Kingdom: 2686-2184 B.C. See Also The Pyramids * The IIIrd Dynasty: The Invention of the Pyramid * The IVth Dynasty: The Pyramid Builders * The Vth Dynasty: Prophecy of the Sun-Kings * The VIth Dynasty: The Decline of the Old Kingdom :* Plan of the Great Pyramid The First Intermediate Period: 2184-2040 B.C. * The VIIth & VIIIth Dynasties: 70 Kings In 70 Days * The IXth & Xth Dynasties: Union and Disunion The Middle Kingdom: 2040-1782 B.C. :* The XIth Dynasty: Peace and Prosperity :* XIIth Dynasty: The Co-Rulers The Second Intermediate Period: 1782-1570 B.C. :* The XIIIth & XIVth Dynasties: Prelude to Disaster :* The XVth, XVIth & XVIIth Dynasties: Disaster The New Kingdom: 1570-1070 B.C. :* The XVIIIth Dynasty: Empire to Atenism The Third Intermediate Period: 1069-525 B.C. * The XXIst Dynasty: Division and Sacrilege :* Egypt in the Bible * The XXIIth Dynasty: The Empire’s Last Gasp * The XXIIIrd & XXIVth Dynasties: Divide and Conquer * The XXVth Dynasty: The Nubian Pharaohs :* Ptolemy I Collects Taxes * The XXVIth Dynasty: The Saïte Pharaohs The Late Period: 525-332 B.C. * The XXVIIth Dynasty: The Persian Pharaohs :* The Pharos Lighthouse * The XXVIIIth, XXIXth & XXXth Dynasties: Short-Lived Freedom * The XXXIst Dynasty: The Second Persian Period The Ptolemaic Period: 332-30 B.C. * The Macedonian Dynasty: Alexander’s Empire :* Cleopatra and Herod * The Ptolemaic Dynasty: The Final Decline :* The Rosetta Stone :* King Tut’s Tomb Characters * Appearance, Character Types, Advantages, Disadvantages, Skills, Starting Wealth, and Job Table The Supernatural See also Egyptian Myth * Magic; spells * True Names * Death of Afterlife Egyptian Bestiary * Natural Creatures * Supernatural Creatures: Ghosts, Hawks, Mummies, Set Beast, and Snakes Reign of the Gods * In the Beginning was Disagreement * Osiris: King of Earth and the Afterlife The Egyptian Campaign * Long-term Goals * Campaign Considerations * Sponsors * Adventures :* The Abou :* The Nefertep Dynasty :* Thief Upon the Sand :* Orkaht’s Tomb :* The Serpent’s Lair :* Scholars’ Mousetrap Notes * Despite being a Pharaoh of the XVIIIth Dynasty Tutankhamun' tomb is listed under the Ptolemaic Period. * Land of the Pharaohs (1955) - fictionalized story of the building of the Great Pyramid. Additional Material *Macaulay, David (1982) Pyramid; also done as an hour long film which is a far more realistic view on the building of the Great Pyramid then Land of the Pharaohs though it too has fictional elements. * Miscellaneous Myths (Overly Sarcastic Productions) ** Sekhmet/The Eye of Ra ** The Journey Of Ra * History Summarized (Overly Sarcastic Productions) ** Ancient Egypt ** Akhenaten ** Ramses The Great ** Cleopatra * Bronze Age Collapse: Before the Storm, The Wheel and the Rod, Fire and Sword, Systems Collapse Category:Echo Category:Adventures Category:Settings Category:Genre Books